The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of testosterone on how the muscles of the upper airway function during wakefullness and sleep. These studies are aimed at understanding obstructive sleep apnea. This disorder is characterized by collapse of the pharyngeal airway recurrently during sleep leading to sleep disruption and repetitive falls in oxygen levels.